My Girlfriend's Secret Weapon
by RedMapleLeaf
Summary: Sasuke is having relationship problems with Sakura about his wallet, he ask his friends for help. But only to find out they were having the same problems too. SasuSaku InoShika NeijiTen NaruHina


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own the storyline...Beat THAT!**

* * *

My Girlfriend's Secret Weapon

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

One of the best shinobi in Kohono, came from the most powerful clan and is known for his skillful techniques, his cold aura plus attitude and his handsome face. An Uchiha was not supposed to be afraid of anything. But he will kill himself before admitting it that he is right now officially afraid of his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura.

**Haruno Sakura.**

Kohono's best medic-nin. Apprentice of the famous Tsunadea-sama. She is known for her excellent medic skill, inhuman strength, intelligent mind and her beautiful appearance. But there is one thing that not many people know, that she is the Master of Manipulation, more precisely the Master of Manipulating guys with her angelic, innocent face.

* * *

Sasuke stands in front of Sakura as her soft, pink lips frowned cutely. Her bright emerald eyes shone with plead. Sasuke literally melted in those emerald orbs. But Sasuke being Sasuke, wouldn't let it show, as we all know an Uchiha has pride.

"Sasuke-kuuuun", Sakura sang, "You promise that you will buy anything I want…" Sasuke kept his stoic expression on, even though on the inside he melted at her unbelievable cuteness.

"Hn."

She pouted cutely _again_, Sasuke had an urge to kiss those soft, full, pink lips but kept his cool.

"Come on. Stop being a party-pooper. It's just some shopping I would like to do. You trust me, right?" Sasuke shook his head furiously.

Sakura frowned. But suddenly she started to smiled deviously, Sasuke felt that this isn't going to end well. _So if this isn't working, I think I will start Plan B… _Sakura smirked.

Sakura sighed. Sasuke raised her brow at her, giving her a confused look. Sakura looked up at him and softly said, "Maybe I've shouldn't have a relationship with you…"

Sasuke stared at her with shock. "Maybe I should have gone with someone else such as Gaara or Sai…" Sasuke growled at the thought and clenched his fist tightly for wanting kill somebody, more precisely Gaara and Sai. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes at him. _I really need to fix that possessiveness of him. But now I really need it, to get that damn wallet of his. _

Sakura lowered her head. Her lips quivered a bit as she sniffed,"We shouldn't have started this…."

Sasuke was having a hard time to resist the urge to give his wallet to her that instantly. As we all know, an Uchiha must resist all temptation. Seeing Sasuke wouldn't budge, Sakura thinks she should use the last bait…He surely would fall for _this_.

Sakura turned around from him, her shoulders trembled. She spoke in a shaky voice, "M-maybe when you l-left me on that b-bench I sh-should h-have give up o-on y-you…"

… **GUILTY**

Sasuke was all putty in her hands. He hastily took out his wallet and shoves it in her hands, fully knowing that the next time he gets his wallet back, it will lose AT LEAST half of its original weight.

Sakura beamed at him and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!" She then hurriedly ran into the mall.

Sasuke shakes his head sorely; he turns around knowing that he won't get his wallet back in at least 5 hours from now. Maybe he should call a meeting with his friends about this. This cannot continue.

* * *

**At Neiji's House**

"Now may I ask WHY are we gathering at my house? You could have picked someone else." Neiji snarled, clearly not happy for them gathering at HIS house.

Everybody shrugged. Neiji gave a long sigh and then glared at Sasuke, "May I know what is so important for us to all gather here, _Uchiha_." Sasuke looked at everyone, he swallowed a bit then opens his mouth and says, "I'm having problems with…Sakura."

Everyone blinked, letting the statement set into their brains.

…

"Hahahaha…" Everyone burst into laughter. Naruto punch Sasuke in the arm and yelled, "Looks like Teme needs help in _love_. So did she want to break up with you or something?"

Sasuke mentally noted down to not let Naruto eat ramen for a week. Shikamaru yawned, "So what is you problem with her?"

Sasuke swallowed, he then talks in a monotonous voice, "Well...She was first begging for my wallet for shopping but I wouldn't give it to her... She started to say all these things to me but I wouldn't budge. Then she mentioned _that_..."

Everybody raise their brows. Naruto gave Sasuke a knowing look, "She talked about the _bench_, didn't she?" Everybody then widen their eyes in realization, Sasuke nodded solemnly.

Neiji snickered at this,"Who knew the Uchiha was a softie." Sasuke glared at him, but then shifted his gaze Shikamaru,"Your the smartest one here, Nara. Help me think of something to make her stop _'devouring'_ my wallet."

Shikamaru yawned then gave Sasuke a tired look," Troublesome...Sorry Sasuke, can't help you. I can't even take care of my girlfriend, how do you expect me to help you with your girlfriend?"

Sasuke looked surprised,"I thought your IQ was 200." Shikamaru closed his eyes for a while then spoke in a serious tone,"I'm not an expert in girls, ok?"

Naruto scratched his head," Shouldn't Ino be easy to handle? All you have to do is flatter her." Shikamaru sighed," I am a man of few words... Speaking too much is troublesome..."

Naruto nodded but then suddenly his eyes clouded with curiosity," Hey Shikamaru..." Shikamaru turned his head towards him. "What will happen if you don't give her your wallet?" Shikamaru suddenly stiffens, his eyes are filled with horror, he slowly said in a quiet voice,"She...will tell...Inoichi..."

Everybody frozed.

Everybody in Konoha knows how protective Inoichi is when it is towards his daughter. When she was a teen, despite that she is always flirting at guys in school, she will never mention a guy's name in front of her dad. Because somehow that boy she mentioned will end up in the hospital with some bones broken and many bruises.

Naruto gaped. Sasuke eyes widen in shock. Neiji paled. Who knew Ino was so cruel...

Nara then contiued,"I remember, once I was shopping with Ino, we met Kai. You know that new ANBU, Kai Otuka, right," Everybody nodded,"Well...he kept flirting with Ino...but before I can beat him to bloody pulp...her father suddenly came...lets just say that Kai stayed in the hospital for a year..."

Everybody gulped.

Sasuke sighed. He then said in a tired voice,"I guess only me and Nara have girlfriend problems", he turn his gaze towards Naruto and Neiji,"You guys are lucky that you have girlfriends that are easy to handle."

Naruto and Neiji suddenly gave Sasuke a you-don't-know-how-evil-my-girlfriend-can-be look. Sasuke and Shikamaru raised a brow at this.

Naruto gulped,"You totally don't know how evil Hinata can be..." Neiji glared at him,"Your lying. We all know how timid my cousin is. So don't you dare to say anything that is not true about her or else."

Naruto sweatdropped at this. Nara cleared his throat then put on a sly smile,"Well...I am very interested in how _evil_ Hinata is."

Naruto took in a deep breathe and said in a steady tone," Well one day, I didn't give my wallet to Hinata-" WHAT!", Neiji hollered," You didn't give my cousin your wallet when she wanted it! How dare you!! Naruto you are _so _dead!"

But before Neiji could kill Naruto, Shikamaru grabbed him,"Troublesome... Neiji, let Naruto finish, then you murder him." Neiji nodded his head but still glared at Naruto. Naruto shivered.Sasuke turned his head to Naruto,"Continue."

Naruto cleared his throat,"Okay. Well...She went all quiet and stuff. I thought she will get over it but...I was wrong."

Everybody's attention was on Naruto, waiting for him to reveal the sercret. "She...she made me n-not eat r-ramen for a WHOLE WEEK!!" Naruto started sobbing in his hands. Sasuke eye brows twitched. Shikamaru raise his fist. Neiji sharpened his kunai.

...1

...2

...3

"**DOBE!!**"

**_Bash!_**

_Crunch!_

**Bonk!**

"Ow..." Naruto rubbed the bruise on his cheek,"what was that for?" Sasuke sighed,"For being a dobe." "Well...you have to admit that making me not eat ramen is evil!!" Naruto yelled. Everybody rolled their eyes.

"Okay...i guess Neiji is the only one with a normal girlfriend-" but before Naruto can finish, Neiji said in a queit yet serious voice,"Tenten is not normal..."

Sasuke quirk a brow,"She seems pretty normal to me, except the fact she is obessed with weapons." "That is why she is not normal!", Neiji said.

"It is just an obession, what so bad about that?" Nara stated.

"Yeah, if you called nearly being killed by getting sharp weapons thrown at you because you didn't give your girlfriend your wallet, not bad,"Neiji scowled," espcially if your girlfriend practically lives with weapons, then your right."

Naruto sweat-dropped,"But Neiji, aren't you supposed to be a prodigy. I mean it will should be easy to beat Tenten." Neiji blushed. "We-ell, I d-didn't want t-to...hurt her," Neiji muttered.

Everybody snickered. "Now who the soft one here, Neiji." Sasuke smirked. Neiji glared,"Shut it, Uchiha."

Nara cut in before they start a fight. "Troublesome, can you please stop. Now we have to find a way to stop our grilfriends to steal our wallet."

Naruto immediately started thinking, everybody stared.

"Naruto."

"Huh."

"Don't hurt yourself. You look constipated."

"Oh. Okay."

Everybody shook their head.

They thought of punishing their girlfirend but they were afraid their wraft.

They thought of hiding their wallet but they know they will somehow find it.

In the end, the boys gave up. Because despite of their girlfriend's wraft and manipulation, they were head over toes in love with their girlfriend.

* * *

**Finally finished. this is my first oneshot and i think it is a bit random. i finished this in half an hour so there might be sum mistakes. but hope you enjoyed.**

**review**


End file.
